Lullaby
by Bratling28
Summary: Harry cares about Noah. He may in fact even love him. He would do anything to make him happy, even if that means enrolling in hell also known as William McKinley High School.


**Title: **Lullaby

**Author:** Kiari

**Beta:** None and as such all mistakes are mine. (Though if you read this and decide you want in, inbox me)

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/Glee

**Pairings:** Harry/Puck and Kurt/Sam

**Warnings: **This is Slash. Don't like don't read. Harry and Puck (yes they need their own warning), smexy thoughts and actions as well as slight creeper tendencies and homophobia. That last one though is only until Harry starts kicking ass, taking names and kicking those names in the ass. I am also a big fan of slightly feminine Super! Harry but for this story I decided on a more dark and dangerous Harry. I also like super smart Noah. It kills me that on the show they made Puck all brawn and no brains.

**Spoilers:** I'm going to say a blanket alert for seasons 1 and 2.

**Author's Note: **I have no clue where this story came from. I think it came from all the prompts I've been reading but I know for a fact that no one asked for this. Oh well. This little bunny bit me on the butt about five seconds after hearing 'Lullaby' by Nickelback. The whole story actually is heavily influenced by their 'Here and Now' album. I know I should be working on Love Begins but I just had to get some of this down.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter or Glee. They belong to other people.

**Summary:** Harry cares about Noah. He may in fact even love him. He would do anything to make him happy, even if that means enrolling in hell also known as William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walked into the auditorium with pissed off strides. After what he just walked in on he was even more determined to go through with his performance than ever. He honestly couldn't believe that the others in the glee club had no clue what was happening to Hummel and not for the first time he sincerely wished he never tried to steal that fucking Atm. Had he not gone to juvie, he wouldn't be on probation and he could be his regular badass self and could be doing badass things. Things like kicking the shit out of Karofsky and Azimio's head. Fuck if he wasn't so scared of going back to that hell-hole he would just say fuck it and murder those assholes. Whatever. He had a plan that would not only help Hummel but the rest of the gleeks as well. Even if he was pissed as fuck at them all. He just needed a few more days. A few more days and everything would get better. Not perfect but better. They had to because Hummel was too close to the edge as it was. He wouldn't last much longer and fuck them all for not even caring, for not even seeing.<p>

He had thought that if anyone would see what was going on it would be Aretha or Frankenteen, but no. Wheezy was too focused on her fucking tots and Gigantor was too busy all up in Berry's ass to pay too much attention to his fucking brother… step-brother. What the fuck ever. Hudson wasn't doing his fucking job. None of them were doing their jobs so now it fell to him to make this shit right. He'd tried when he first got back but when they learned he couldn't do much because of his probation shit went from bad to worse in a nano-fucking-second. He'd have to make it up to his boy when he got the chance but for now he would just perform his song and hope it was enough. "Just a few more days", he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Big Mouth asked him. Puck just sneered and turned away from him. He knew that everyone in the club thought his dislike of the blonde was because he was dating Quinn but that wasn't the case. He didn't like him because of how easily he allowed Hummel to walk away from that duet. He'd heard all about the fuckery that went on while he was away. It sickened him that these people could call themselves a 'family' when all they did was tear each other down, and for what? Solos that would be forgotten as soon as they left high school? They were all so self-involved and too busy protecting their own interests that they couldn't even see that one of their own was drowning. It sickened him even more that at one time he had thought these actions were acceptable. Thank fuck he got his head out of his ass. And it was about time the others did the same. He glanced around the auditorium and noticed that not everyone was there yet though he did see Hummel which made him relax a little bit. The performance was mainly for him anyway, plus if he was here, then he wasn't somewhere else being fucked with.

Since the meeting hadn't started yet he decided to take the time to set up on the stage. He nodded to the jazz losers that had agreed to help him before pulling out his guitar. He'd almost had everything set up before he was interrupted by Berry and her special brand of crazy. "Noah, what are you doing? I have already spoken to Mr. Schuester and we agreed that with my superior talent and as the one most assuredly getting the solo that I should be the first one to perform this weeks' assignment."

"Rachel that is not what I said," Mr. Schuester said frowning at the tiny girl. "I only said that since you were the only one to ask that you could go first. It had nothing to do with talent or who was going to win the solo this week. In addition had you stayed to hear me out I would have told you that Puck asked if he could perform something at the beginning of the meeting that had nothing to do with this assignment. Puck, are you ready?" Schuester asked. He nodded at the director and they both turned towards the rest of the glee kids. "Okay gang, Puck asked for a little time before we started. He wants to dedicate a special performance to Kurt so without further ado take it away Puck."

"Why are you dedicating a song to Lady?" Santana asked rudely.

"Maybe if you shut the fuck up and let me talk, you wouldn't have to ask any questions." Puck glared at her. He'd caught Hummel's flinch out the corner of his eye when Santana called him 'Lady'. It took a minute for him to realize it was the same thing Azimio called him. He deliberately turned away from her and turned towards Hummel. He could see even from the stage the bags on his usually flawless skin, his new paler than a ghost complexion and how could they not see? How could they not see the wounded expression in his usually fierce gaze when Puck could see it all the way from where he was standing up on the stage.

"I'm up here to dedicate this song to Kurt. It was actually written and recorded for me during what I guess you would call my darkest hour. It helped me through a lot of my shit which is why I want to share it with you. Even more than the lyrics and their meaning, this song told me that I wasn't invisible, that there was someone who saw me and wanted to help. So I guess that is really what I'm trying to say with this song. _I see you._ I _see_ what's being done to you and I _see_ the people you trust turning a blind eye," here he gazed deliberately at the rest of New Directions before turning back to the painful gaze of the other boy. He noticed the silent tears spilling down his face and continued as sincerely as he could. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done that led you to this point in your life. I am sorry for anything I have done that contributed to how you're feeling. I'm sorry that the people you need are too fucking self-involved to realize that you need them now more than ever. I'm sorry that I'm all you have at the moment, but I know better than most that everyone has a breaking point and I can _see_ that you are about two steps away from yours. You're_ not_ invisible and I'm sorry that I can't do more for you than sing a fucking song but if you could just hold on, hold on just for a little while longer I _promise_ you that things will get better."

"You can't promise that," Kurt was openly sobbing by now. The others didn't know what to do. Some of them (Wheezy, Berry, Wheels, Asian and Quinn) looked on in horror as the usually strong boy broke down in tears while others (Hudson, Fish Lips and Brittany) looked on in confusion.

"But I can. I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me but if you could, just for a little while then I _can_, I _will_ and I _am_ promising you that things will get better."

"How Puck? You said it yourself all you can do is sing this fucking song. The last time you tried to help I got my ribs bruised. So what can you do now that's going to make everything better?" Hummel sneered through his tears. Puck flinched at the reminder of what his help had cost. He opened his mouth to try an offer a defense but was interrupted before he could get any words out.

"Actually," a lightly accented voice spoke from the shadows. "That's where we come in."

* * *

><p>So yeah, I had to write this. Please tell me what you think. Let me know if you think I should continue or give it up. Truthfully I will probably write until I lose interest but I would still like to know if you think it's good or not. For those of you waiting for an update to Love Begins you will be waiting until after the New Year. Sorry.<p>

Kiari


End file.
